Shards of Green
by Mystic 777
Summary: Cut scenes and side stories from the same Verse as Escape Plan Green. Mostly humorous snippets and random events that distracted from the main story.
1. Ch 12 Extra Here's Johnny

This collection is intended to cover scenes and scenarios that didn't quite fit with the main portion of Escape Plan Green.

* * *

 _Omake: While amusing, this clip didn't seem to fit the rest of the fic... This is set a_ _fter our ladies separated from the men in Costa del Sol..._

 **Chapter 12.5** Here's Johnny!

While they waited for their photos to develop, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith wandered the lanes of the resort city. Away from the commercial district, the streets narrowed and homes stacked and leaned against each other. Down one crooked pathway, Tifa noticed a door marked with a familiar skull symbol and the name "Johnny".

Gasping, she scrambled down the steps and entered the flat, her bewildered companions close behind her. A young man with spiked, red hair wearing black leather gaped at them from the kitchenette. Before he could say anything, Tifa ran to embrace him crying, "Johnny, you're alive!"

The young man blinked down at the tearful brunette. After a moment, his frown of confusion shifted into wide-eyed realization, "Wait, you mean you didn't know?"

"Know?" Tifa sniffled once and pulled back, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah," Johnny tugged at the steel gauge in his right ear. "Some weird people came through the sector and said..." he trailed off, his mouth twisting oddly and his cheeks flushing crimson. "Well, we all cleared out in a hurry. Even crazy old Elda who lived by the sewer grate left the sector before the plate came down."

"Oh..." Tifa deflated, unsure how to feel without her deep guilt for the deaths of all the civilians in Sector seven.

"We lost all our stuff ," Johnny admitted, "but I've done well. I've got a job, a home, and a really hot girlfriend." He waved to the bathroom door.

There was a loud splash and a woman called through the door, "Hello! I'm glad you were worried about my Johnny. I'd love to meet you, but I've got to stay in here for another two hours."

Aerith blinked and gave the young man a strange look. "Why is that?" she asked.

He averted his eyes, "She's got a... skin condition and has to stay in water for several hours a day."

"Oh, your girlfriend is a mermaid," Yuffie reasoned, nodding her head in understanding. Aerith and Tifa raised skeptical eyebrows at her, thus missing the man's worried expression.

"Good luck with that," the ninja continued. "I hear it can be a difficult adjustment, but Auntie Umiko always told the _best_ stories." Yuffie half-sang, half-burbled something through the door. A large splash and cry of shock sounded from the room followed by a similar noise.

Snickering, she clapped the man on his shoulder, "Just remember: shrimp and warm oil rubs." Digging in her pouch, she scribbled a number on a scrap of paper and handed it to the stunned man. "Call my Uncle Satoshi if you need more advice. Come on ladies, I think our pictures should be ready."

Ignoring the man's slack-jawed stare, she took Aerith and Tifa's hands and dragged them out.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Many apologies on how long it took to post this. However, as I was editing Chapter 23 I realized one of the jokes wouldn't make sense without the information here


	2. Ch 24 Extra All for a scrap of fabric

This chapter is entirely unbetaed so let me know if there are any garish mistakes. Today is my beta, Circle of Phoenix's birthday and she's had a hard weekend so I wrote this in hopes of sending her a little cheer.

* * *

 **All for a Scrap of Fabric**

(Set after the events of Escape Plan Green Chapter 24)

 _Junon_

Late one evening, long after the euphoria of meeting Cloud Strife and his group passed, Priscilla received a Private Message on the Golden Illusion hub of the Avalanche Network.

'With a Chance of' asked, "Hey, didn't you say you gave C. a speedo when you met him?"

Priscilla shrugged and under her handle of 'DolphinGrrl' replied, "Yeah, *sigh* He didn't wear it though."

"Ah, my sweet, precious, darling," CloudWatcher798846 interjected, "You've earned the undying gratitude of thousands for your gift."

Priscilla frowned at her screen. She didn't know _any_ of the thousands of 'CloudWatchers' on the board. Puzzled, she watched with confusion as messages started pinging to her faster than she could read them. "Thank you!" "Bless you for what you've done!" and other effulgent praise scrolled before her eyes.

"What on Gaia is going on?" She asked the purple dolphin plushie on her monitor. A plethora of image links followed and she managed to click on one before it scrolled out of the window.

Like a scene out of a modeling shoot, Cloud stood on a stage. Crystalline drops of water sparkled on his bare skin and hair. His piercing blue eyes gazed straight at her from the screen. His only clothing was the black speedo she gave him a few weeks ago.

Her excited shrieking drew her concerned mother upstairs to her room. "What is all the screaming about?" the woman asked, staring from the girl rolling around her bed to the computer screen. "Are you looking at porn?"

Cheeks flushed, with her dolphin crushed to her chest, the girl didn't respond. The woman sighed and shook her head, moving closer to look at the image she sighed, "Oh, a celebrity shot. That's not quite so bad. Hm, I can see the appeal…" She hummed appreciatively, "But I thought you were interested in that hero group with the guy in a tragic situation. Have you moved on to male models now?"

Priscilla sat up and shook her head, "No mom. That's the guy. I gave him the speedo when he dropped by partially as a joke…"

Her mother smirked down at her, "But not entirely out of good intentions I take it?"

"Can you blame me?" the girl asked, waving to her monitor.

For several long seconds she pinned a firm look on the young woman before her gaze was drawn back to the image on the screen. She sighed and shook her head, "No… Now that I've seen him, I really can't blame you." Her eyes flicked to the door then back to her daughter before she grinned and asked, "Are there more?"

Priscilla laughed and rolled off her bed to sit at her desk again, "They haven't stopped coming, I think there's some videos too."

The older woman sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and peered over the girl's shoulder with growing curiosity. As images from the Golden Saucer event crossed the screen, including one image of the same blond roughed up sleeping against a set of stairs she asked, "Remind me again what this group is about…"


End file.
